Je Vous Sauverai
by Skye Highwind
Summary: "I promise," He promises as the younger cries to sleep in his arms. He brushes a length of hair out of the younger's face, caressing his cheek. "I will save you."  Modern Universe, Ephraim x Lyon, Kyle x Forde. Yaoi


**Note: This story takes place in modern times**

Ephraim was starting his junior year in the New Ashera College. The bluenette had a job at a local coffee shop where two of his close friends, though as annoying they are, also worked. The two, named as Forde and Kyle, where surprisingly dating, which was extremely unexpected as the two are completely different.

He was progressing in his grades, and he was very smart, coupling in a few courses challenging than normal ones. However, he only had a few friends, and his sister was going to an all girls college with her childhood friend Tana.

Ephraim was only brought out of his daze when Forde jokes, "Looks like Ephraim's daydreaming! Dude, you seriously need a date."

"Shut up Forde, I don't need someone," He retorts.

The green haired waiter stops wiping the counter.

"Forde, leave Ephraim alone. He'll find someone on his own time," Kyle scolds.

The blonde and the bluenette started bickering and were only interrupted by the jingling of the bell that hung above the door. They simaltaniously looked at the door as a lavender haired, thin male came inside, carrying books in his arms.

"Oh, I see Lyon came back," Kyle says, looking up.

"Who?" Ephraim asks.

"Lyon, he's a smart kid, goes to the same college as you. He comes here almost everyday to get a cup of coffee- Hey Ephraim, what the heck are you doing?" Forde starts and yells at the bluenette at the end of his sentence.

The bluenette in question is walking to the table which the lavender senior was sitting. He wore a dark purple long sleeve and black pants with a pair of brown boots made for winter. The weather was turning cold, so his appearance was excused. The books he had brought in sat on the table next to him as he waits patiently, a circlet showing on his forehead.

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" He asks politely.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'll take a black coffee," Lyon responds, looking up.

"Nothing else?" Ephraim says.

"Just the coffee, I'm in a hurry," He says.

"Alright then, I'll be with your order soon," Ephraim smiles and walks away.

As soon as he reaches the counter, "FORDE, A BLACK COFFEE, QUICK!"

"Yea, yea, hold your horses Blue!" He groans, getting the coffee, "If I get fired for this, I blame you!"

The bluenette takes the coffee, goes up to the cash register and punches the numbers in. When the receipt comes out, he opens the register and puts in 5 dollars. He closes the drawer and scribbles paid over the receipt. He takes the receipt and rushes to the waiting violette.

"Thank you, that was fas- You paid?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well... yea, you said you were in a rush," Ephraim answers sheepishly.

"Not hurried enough not to pay..." Lyon says back, "Really, I could pay myself..."

"No, it's fine," Ephraim smiles.

"Ah- I'm late!" He says, gathering his books and the coffee before rushing out the door.

The bluenette went over to the counter. He sighs, but Forde grinns.

"Haha, Ephraim got RE-JECT-ED!" Forde teass.

Kyle gives him a good smack above the head, "Forde, be nice."

"Owww! Kyle, that hurt!" He whines.

"Whatever," Ephraim shrugs, going back into the kitchen.

The violette senior walks home, his books close to his chest, the coffee now lay in the trash. He comes to a black house, and he unlocks the door before going inside.

"I'm home!" He calls out through the house.

"Welcome back," A brown haired male calls from the couch. "You're late."

"Sorry, I got held up at the cafe," He says, sitting next to Caellach, giving the larger man a peck on the cheek.

"Mm. Did you see Kyle and Forde?" He asks, arm resting around the other's thin shoulders.

"No, someone else served me. He also payed," Lyon mutters.

"Did you pay him back?" Caellach growls.

"N-no, I-" He started, then was cut off by a smack to the cheek.

"Damn you! Only I'm allowed to show you affection!" Caellach growls, one hand grabbing a fist-full of the smaller's lavender hair.

"C-caellach! It hurts!" Lyon cried back, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as they closed.

The previous pain of last night rocketed into him, fear in place of trust as tears ran down the pale college student's face. A punch was delivered to his stomach as another smack was aimed at his cheek. The once pale cheek was now a swollen red. He cried, but the abusive lover paid no attention.

The next day, the same violette was limping through the hall, a pile of books in his arms. A leg shot out from around the corner and he tripped, the books scattering out of his arms. He reached to get a book on Celtic Mythology before another, tanner hand got there first.

His purple eyes looked up and met the other's blue-green. Lyon shook his head clear of those mesmerizing orbs, last night flooding into his head. He ignored the older junior and continued to collect the books.

Ephraim knelt down, noticing the bruise peeking out of the adhesive bandage on the other's cheek.

"How did that happen?" His voice came clear, shocking Lyon so that he almost dropped the books.

"Fell down the stairs," He responds, almost as if he's practiced this before.

He then stands up, balancing the books in his right hand. He starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Ephraim calls out, grabbing the other's wrist.

Lyon flinches in pain and almost drops the books again. He pulls away, his left wrist throbbing, a bruise clearly seen on the pale skin. He tenses, briskly walking away.

"W-wait…" Ephraim's voice fades.

He sighs in the café, ignoring Forde's teasing as he tells Kyle what happened.

"Maybe you accidentally grabbed him too hard and hurt him," Kyle suggests.

"But… I barely touched him," The bluenette defends.

"He is weaker than you Ephraim. You have to be careful around him," The green haired male responds. "Maybe he'll come back today and you can apologize."

"Yea…maybe…"


End file.
